Toy Thriller Story
by Digilady99
Summary: Halloween fanfic about Woody and the gang giving Rex the ultimate scare only to have the tables turned with hilarious results! ENJOY! Taken after Toy Story 2 but before Toy Story 3.


This Toy Story fanfic is taken place AFTER Toy Story 2 but BEFORE Toy Story 3. In case you're wondering, yes, it has to do with Michael Jackson's "Thriller." But you all will find out soon enough! Okay, on with the story!

It is that day of the year again. October 31st, the day when everyone gets to be someone else for a day by wearing costumes, make-up, wigs, and many believe that spirits of the dead wander through the air at night… Halloween.

And now on this particular Halloween night, Woody and the gang were in Andy's room.

"Well, guys, Andy's mom took Andy and Molly to a Halloween carnival so we got he house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Buzz asked.

The others looked up towards their noggins and thought. Then Woody cried, "Guys! I have a great idea. This year… we are gonna pull off the ultimate scare on Rex."

The others smirked as they saw Rex playing his favorite video game… again. "Okay, guys, here's what we're gonna do." Woody said and gathered everyone except Rex together and whispered his idea to them.

Many hours later, Rex completed his game and decided to take a break, only to notice the lights were out.

"Um, guys, why are the lights out?" Rex asked nervously.

But he looked to see no one was around. He started to get scared. "Guys, where are you? Guys?" Rex came down and looked around the room and then he heard a stereo turn on and play dark music.

"W-Where's that music coming from?" Rex asked more scared than before.

Then he turned around to see Woody and the others standing in a triangle form and they open their eyes in a spooky way as Rex jumps back startled.

And the next thing that happened… Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, and the Three-Eyed Aliens did the Thriller dance!

Rex was freaked out as he watched in fear and as they got to the chorus, he ran around the room to get away, but it was no use. The toys stopped him wherever he turned.

And then each of them said a part of Vincent Price's scary verse:

Woody: _Darkness falls across the land… _

Buzz: _The midnight hour is close at hand… _

Jessie: _Creatures crawl in search of blood… _

Mr. Potato Head: _To terrorize your neighborhood. _

Mrs. Potato Head: _And whosoever shall be found… _

Hamm: _Without the soul for getting down... _

Slinky: _Must stand and face the hounds of Hell… _

Three-Eyed Aliens: _And rot inside a corpse's shell. _

As they continued dancing, they had Rex cornered by the door and there was no escape for the poor green dinosaur. He shivered and trembled with fear as the toys drew closer and closer to him.

Slinky: _The foulest stenches in the air… _

Hamm: _The funk of forty thousand years… _

Mrs. Potato Head: _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb… _

Mr. Potato Head: _Are closing in to seal your doom. _

Jessie: _And though you fight to stay alive… _

Buzz: _Your body starts to shiver… _

Woody: _For no mere toy can resist the thrill of the Thriller! _

As the song ended, the toys got into a scary dance poise and the lights turned back on.

"AAH!" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs and fainted on his back with his legs in the air.

The other toys laughed hysterically believing their plan to scare Rex was a success.

"We totally scared him!" Woody cried.

"We sure did!" Buzz laughed.

But little did they know that Rex was smirking and chuckling to himself and grabbed a white sheet nearby.

As Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the others kept laughing, the lights turned off again. They gasped and got up.

"W-what was that?" Jessie asked frightened.

"I don't know." Woody said.

Then an evil laugh was heard and a flashlight shined on the wall revealing the shadow of a giant…

"A GHOST!" The toys screamed loudly in fear.

Then Rex threw off the white sheet and turned the lights back on and laughed his tail off.

"REX!" The toys shouted.

"Sorry, guys! But it looks like my Halloween trick worked this time!" Rex said as he came over to the others.

Woody shrugged and then said, "Well… You may have blown our Halloween scare, Rex… but you were very brave."

"Yeah, not every toy is brave enough to see the Thriller." Buzz said.

Just as Buzz said the word, "Thriller," thunder rumbled outside.

The toys screamed and huddled close together.

"What in the world was that just now?" Hamm cried.

"I'm not sure. But I hear that happens every time you say 'Thriller.'" Woody said.

Thunder rumbled again only this time hearing the evil laughter of Vincent Prince echoing through the room.

They huddled closer together and then they all turned to the screen with scared looks and wide eyes and said together:

"Happy Halloween, everyone."

THE END!

Thank you for reading and please review! And be on the look out for Toy Story 3 on DVD and Blu-Ray November 2nd! YAY!


End file.
